Sentinels - Discussion and Memo Board
'Discussion and Memo Board for the Sentinels' With my busy schedule, I don't have a lot of time each day to log into the ole server. When I do, I tend to be quiet and focus on getting my scattered tasks completed, so as a result, I oftentimes miss out on group interactions and conversations. As part of my goal to promote the use of this wikia and to keep in touch with the faction I so adore, I made this page, where we can leave memos to one another of tasks or developments and so forth. So, y'know, it's a social page. Sort of like the bulletin board outside of the Castle, only on the wiki and not restricted for size. 'Projects' Piper is spear-heading some construction and design projects. If you want to help out, find the project lead and see what you can do to lend a hand (never build or edit anything without authorization/permission) --Inn Repairs = Winds and high tide from the Bay of Eisenhardt have worn down Le Snuggly Cantelon, causing the inn to be shut down for extensive repairs. As part of this process, the structure is being elevated to make it more resistant to wind, along with the adjacent walls. (Project Lead = BloodBaron) --Castle Renovations = The second floor of the castle has remained underconstruction for the better part of a season. With Piper having returned from her trip to the End, the renovations have shot to the top of the list of priorities, along with a massive expansion of the structure's south wing. (Project Lead = PiperJ) 'The Sentinels Roleplay Forum' Alright! So the Sentinels now have a roleplay forum. The link to it is located here: http://forum.fictionpress.com/forum/The_Sentinels_Roleplay_Forum/6144/ Please read through everything carefully and be sure to have a fun time roleplaying! ^_^ 'Photos and Member Bios' As stated in-game, any members who create a wikia page will receive a significant boost toward their next promotion. To qualify, you must have a fleshed out page (with all the information filled out, and a background that is roleplay). No background or a nonsensical background will disqualify you from this bonus. Also, members, don't be afraid to add any photos of whatever. If you think a image would add to one of our pages (we have some that are just all text =o), you're okay to upload it. The worst thing that may happen is I may move it around/change the size or something. If it's something weird, I may remove it or contact you about alternative ideas for pictures. To note: I will remove any and all photos from Sentinel pages that do not use the John Smith Texture pack. The official Massive Texture pack is okay as well (I just...I hate the glowstone. If you have glowstone in your picture, use an older version of the server's pack or use John Smith). Or do what I did and manually change the texture pack so the server pack has the John Smith glowstone block texture ^_^ 'RP Names' *PiperJ = Piper (the J is a surname, in case you were curious) *Undrask = Undrask *BloodBaron = Gabriel *dftbcorndogs = Cornelia *spekster = Athos *rocketfuel501 = Ben *MagicPepper545 = Vikon *ZenMaster4 = Achmed *Lily_lollielegs = Lollie *AgentTag = Matty O'Brien *Pwnzownz = Jaerd Bluesparrow *prestatamore = Elrond Rules of the Roleplay *Use everyone's roleplay names when roleplaying. *Act realistic. Put yourself in the actual place of your character. *No metagaming (knowing things in faction chat that your character never yet learned). *Talk in s: chat. It doesn't matter when "no one hears you," because no one normally does hear you unless you yell, which is the''' y:' chat. *Do NOT use the '''f:' chat (faction chat) unless it's OOC (out-of-character) Category:Sent Category:Sentinels